Middle in X
Fanfic by Megabren. Prologue Hi I’m Cut Man I’ll tell you the story of Megaman in the future. When Dr. Light made a robot Master name Megaman X Wily made clones of it called Viles and they came and killed Dr. Light yeah yeah, let's get on with it, Mega man killed every Vile except the first one and the first Vile won the battle. Wily decided to reprogram megaman and named him Quint. Wily gave Quint a pogostick, But Proto Man, Bass, Roll are trying to rescue Mega Man. Chapter 1: The search for Quint “I just have a bad feeling about this” said Roll, “Don’t you worry Roll I bet you Mega Man is fine” said Bass, “Bass, I thought you hate Mega Man” said Proto Man, “You know I have a crush on Roll” Whisper Bass to Proto Man, ”What did you say?” said Roll (not angrily). Finally they were at Wily’s lair, In Wily’s lair Quint was looking at The 3 through the camera, “Looks like the 3 stooges has arrive” Said Quint, “I’ll be security while you destroy them” said Vile 1, “Yeah whatever Jangofett” said Quint. In side the first thing that Roll, Bass, and Proto Man see was Quint, “Well, well, well it’s time to say hello to my friends!” Said Quint, Then all of a sudden 50 Mets were marching to Bass and the gang. Proto man was blasting them like they were just soda cans and so as Bass and Roll was kicking them (but they were destroyed). Quint then knocked out Proto Man, “Ha, ha, ha! You can never stop me Bassy! And Roll you’re just a weakling like Bass” said Quint, “Why you son of a…” said Bass but something made Bass stop talking is that there were 8 innocent robot masters Crash Man, Metal Man, Air Man, Needle Man, Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, and the leader Wood Man. Together they are called team Beta. Chapter 2: The Prologue To Mega Man II Needle Man and Crash Man destroyed Vile 1, Top man Gave Zero good Directives, And Wood Man sent Quint into past in Dr. Wily’s time machine. “Wood Man, I just got the that was Idea that you just did” said Magnet Man, “That’s because he would learn from Mega man” said Wood man, “But Quint is Mega Man” said Needle Man. At the Past Quint found himself at the past “Ah damn it I’m in the past” Said Quint Then he saw Mega man “Holy shit that’s me” He finally figure it out that he’s Mega Man,” Excuse me that’s a colorful language you got there” said Mega Man, “What’s in it to you. Now if you excuse me I’m going to turn Team Beta into The Legion of Quint” said Quint, “What’s Team Beta?” asked Mega Man, ”Team Beta is a team in the future and those are robots you already fought and they all turn good” said Quint, “Well that’s good to hear that the robots masters are good” said Mega Man, “Now, Out of my way!” said Quint, He threw Mega Man to the Lab. At the lab Mega Man told Dr. Light all about Quint and Dr. Light believe Mega Man’s story and he look up some research.Category:Fan fiction